


Tickling Tootie

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [17]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy finds out a secret about Tootie: she's just as ticklish as he is. And so he decides to tickle her. And then he gets tickled himself.





	Tickling Tootie

One day, Lumpy was hanging out with Tootie at the Multimedia park.

"So, Tootie, how's your show doing?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"Oh, same as always," Tootie replied. "It's airing every morning and afternoon, it's getting watched by everybody. We're making a lot of money off the reruns alone, but I haven't gotten paid as much as everybody else."

"I kind of feel the same way about my show," said Lumpy.

As he continued listening to his human friend, Lumpy suddenly got an idea. His eyes widened to show this, and he looked up at Tootie.

"Hey, Tootie, I have a question..." he started.

"Yeah? What is it?" Tootie asked.

"Um..." Lumpy thought for a moment, but then figured out a way to ask it. "Are you ticklish?"

"Yeah, I am," said Tootie. "Why?"

"Because I get tickled a lot." Lumpy looked away and blushed slightly.

"Oh, it's alright," Tootie replied. "I understand."

Lumpy smiled at her, but deep down, he was thinking something totally different from what his expression replied.

"I wonder how ticklish she really is..."

"As I was saying..." Tootie tried to resume talking, but before she could, Lumpy took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Um, Lumpy? What are you doing?"

Lumpy didn't respond at first, but as he kept thinking about what he was going to do, a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Let's just say I can't resist." He pulled up one of his arms.

Tootie's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk when he saw him do that. She knew what he was going to do.

"Lumpy... Don't--!"

Before she could even warn him, Lumpy placed his hand right on her stomach and started tickling her gently.

"EEHEHEHEHE!!" Tootie's reaction was instant; she started giggling loudly and squirming around. "L-LUMPYHYHYHY!! HEHEHEHE!!"

"Wow..." Lumpy said to himself. That was about as fast a reaction as he would have when he was tickled. He moved his hand to her side and continued tickling, while placing his other hand on her other side to tickle her some more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Tootie's laughter increased as she continued to squirm. Her sides were even more ticklish than her stomach. "EHEHEHEHEHE!!"

Lumpy blushed slightly as he giggled. Tootie's laugh sounded simply adorable, so he couldn't help but continue tickling her. Tootie, however, wasn't enjoying this as much as he was.

"I wonder..." Lumpy pulled both of his hands away from Tootie's sides, but slid one hand up her shirt and tried tickling her belly button with his forefinger.

"Hehehehehe!! St-stop! It tickles!!" Tootie begged. "Hehehehehehehe!!"

"Hmm, so you're not as ticklish there..." Lumpy pulled his finger away from her navel, removing his hand from under her shirt as well. He looked down at Tootie's legs, however, and got an idea. He grabbed one of her ankles gently, and started to pull off her shoe.

Tootie gasped as she felt her ankle being grabbed and held, and saw her shoe being taken off. "No... Please..." Her tone took a panicky turn as Lumpy removed her sock, revealing her foot. "That's my--!"

"Your tickle spot?" Lumpy put down her sock, raised his forefinger to her foot and started wiggling it around.

"EEEEEEEEK!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Tootie was laughing uncontrollably and wriggling everywhere, tears filling her eyes.

"That's what I thought," Lumpy said, playfully. He continued to tickle her foot with his forefinger, listening to her laughter as he did so.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Tootie tried to gasp for air, but could only manage so much at a time due to her laughter getting in the way. "LUMPYYYYYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY!!!"

After several seconds of merely running the tip of his forefinger along her sole, Lumpy raised his finger to the arch of Tootie's foot and stroked it gently.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Tootie laughed harder than she ever had in her life, squirming around crazily. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!! DON'T DO THIS TO MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!!!"

After about thirty seconds of this, Lumpy finally stopped tickling her and let go of her ankle, removing his forefinger from her sole as he did so. Tootie lay where she was, panting hard. Sweat was pouring down her face, and tears were running down her cheeks, as though she had been crying.

"Th-thank... you..." Tootie weakly thanked Lumpy for finally giving her a break.

"I'm sorry, Tootie. I really am," Lumpy apologized to her. "I never would've thought your laugh could be so cute..."

Without responding, Tootie continued to gasp for air. After a few minutes, she finally caught her breath and sat up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Seeing her shoe and sock on the ground, she grabbed them and put them back on; first the sock, then the shoe.

"It's okay, Lumpy," she said. "You really gotta be careful when you tickle me. I'm almost as ticklish as you..."

"I can tell," said Lumpy.

Tootie then remembered the last thing she had just said and her eyes widened in realization. She looked over at Lumpy with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Uh... Tootie?" Lumpy looked concerned.

Tootie raised up both of her hands for him to see. Lumpy's eyes immediately widened and his pupils shrunk in fear.

"Oh, not again...!"

The way Lumpy said that was barely audible, but Tootie could hear him perfectly. Without giving him a warning sign, Tootie put her hands right onto Lumpy's tummy and started wiggling her fingers around at a fast speed. Lumpy reacted immediately.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy started laughing really hard, and squirmed around constantly. "TOOTIE, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Tootie giggled loudly in response to his laughter. "Aww. Is somebody ticklish?" She moved one of her forefingers to his belly button and tickled him there, while moving her other hand to his side.

"HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lumpy's laughter became even louder, and he continued to wiggle around crazily. "NO, REALLY!! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHORRYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

After about ten seconds of tickling his navel and side, Tootie finally stopped tickling Lumpy, pulled her hands away from his body and giggled to herself. Lumpy stopped laughing and panted several times, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks..." he said to her as he continued to gasp.

"I gotta say, your laugh is really cute, too," said Tootie.

"Yeah. I've been told that before," Lumpy managed to say, despite that he was still panting and gasping for air. After a couple of minutes, though, he finally caught his breath. "But did you really have to do that?"

Tootie put her hands behind her back and looked away innocently, putting one foot over the other. She kept this unconvincing pose and expression for a moment, but then looked back at Lumpy.

"Let's just say I couldn't resist."

Lumpy didn't look amused at first, but then he remembered that he had said something similar to that just a few minutes ago. He could only chuckle in response.

"You know me too well, Tootie," he said. "You know me too well."

"I know..." Tootie blushed as she sat back down with Lumpy.


End file.
